Dark Secrets
by Room of Requirement
Summary: There are new characters to the trio; they all have secrets, but one has the darkest of them all ...rnHarry has a crush on a girl and hopefully Ron will too -winkwinkkim-
1. Default Chapter

**Room of Requirement**

**Written by: Kim (kimberleus)**

**Characters used from the guild:**

•Dogvetusa - Professor Dragonflame  
•Amunet022 - KRis Everlily  
•Surfinbigwaves118 - Meggie Floobottom  
•Kimberleus - Evelyn Adams  
•Zippyangel1223 - Holly Jolly

**Dark Secrets**  
Chapter One 

It's the winter holidays. About 11/12 of the castle's occupants are on a family vacation or simply at home. That's not the case for a group of close-knits friends; Evelyn Adams, KRis Everlily, Meggie Floobottom, Hermione Granger, Holly Jolly, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. All are currently in their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every sixth year is studying for their N.E.W.T.s at the end of this term. Ron, Harry, KRis, Holly, and Meggie each have chosen two N.E.W.T.s. Evelyn and Hermione both have the heaviest loads working to pass four N.E.W.T.s. The N.E.W.T.s will decide what jobs they can look at after Hogwarts. No one is too sure what they want to do past their seventh year but all are sure they can get by with what they have picked. But with all this talk of what to do after Hogwarts, Harry's mind continues to go to the prophecy that Professor Dumbledore told him about at the end of last term. Will he have a future to plan? Harry is grateful that his friends aren't sure what to do either. He may not be able to keep making up excuses as to why he isn't thinking about his future. With Lord Voldemort regaining his full power and many of his Death Eaters, Harry becomes more and more worried that he won't live to see the end of his seventh year…

"So guys, what should we do today?" asked Holly, who along with Harry, who was quite upset when Professor Dumbledore cancelled quidditch.

"Who knows? There isn't much to do in the castle," replied Ron.

"Though we could go out and play in the snow again!" exclaimed Meggie with a squeal. She seems to have bit of a soft spot for the outdoors. You can always see her around Hagrid. They both love animals, in any shape or size.

"Well, classes do start up again tomorrow. I'm sure we can catch up on a bit of reading and make sure all of our assignments are finished," said Hermione with a nod.

"Hermione, do you realize that we did that the first week of the holiday? We don't have any work left to do," Harry pointed out.

Everyone laughed except Hermione as laughter echoed through the Great Hall. Since they weren't in the same house, they have to meet in places other than the usual common room.

"Why don't we visit Professor Dragonflame? The professors have returned from the holiday, haven't they? I'm sure she can teach us a new Charm." suggested Evelyn.

"We should! It would be better stuck in here all day lazing around," agreed Hermione.

"Wow, since they both of you agree on something, let's do it!" said Ron half laughing. Hermione and Evelyn just looked at Ron like he was mad but both knew he was telling the truth. All term Hermione and Evelyn have been competing for the affection of their professors.

Kris and Evelyn were good friends growing up. But Evelyn was invited to go to Durmstang instead of Hogwarts. They have always kept in touch through owls and were together during summer holidays. For some reason this year Evelyn came to Hogwarts. No one is too sure why, not even Kris, and Evelyn probably won't clue anyone in anytime soon. While Evelyn has been here in Hogwarts, everyone in KRis' group of friends has accepted her as a friend of their own except, of course, for Hermione. Evelyn and Hermione are remarkably similar. Both are highly intelligent and are at the top of their year and are very good with spells and the like. Both have been having a difficult time being around each other, but are somehow making it work, for their friends' sake.

After hearing everyone's groans about the holiday had not ended yet, and that they would visit Hagrid afterward, the group made their way to Professor Dragonflame's office to see if she had the time to spare in teaching them a charm.

"Hello? Professor?" asked Meggie slowly opening the door and peeking inside the dark room.

"Meggie! Come in. Do you have the whole lot with you?" said the Professor with a chuckle.

"Yes Professor," smiled Holly. "We were wondering if you had the time to teach us a new charm."

"I'm sorry guys, I don't. I have an incredible amount of work to finish before classes start tomorrow," she said sadly. "But we will be learning an exciting one during the first class. It will be worth the wait," said the Professor with a grin on her face.

Professor Dragonflame has been teaching at Hogwarts only since the beginning of term. Professor Flitwick didn't show up for this term. No one has a clue as to why and Professor Dumbledore didn't shed any light on the matter either. Professor Dragonflame is quite the opposite of the former Charms Professor. She was about double the height of Professor Flitwick, thin, good-looking, fair to all even though she was a Slytherin while at Hogwarts, kind but stubborn, intrigued by muggles, and there's something about her that you just can't put your finger on.

So the lot made their way down to the grounds and to Hagrid's hut next to Forbidden Forest to chat and see if he had encountered any new and exciting over the holiday. Meggie was leading the pack since she was so excited to hear of any new stories Hagrid had. Hagrid was heading outside when Meggie was about to knock on the door.

"Hey you all! How was your holiday?" asked Hagrid excited they had come to visit him.

"It wasn't too bad. But we were wondering what you had done over your holiday," said Meggie trying to hide her excitement.

"Oh, well, you know, nothing too exciting. I think I may have found Grawpy a lady friend to keep him company in the Forest," replied Hagrid with a smile.

Everyone just seemed to stare at Hagrid in disbelief. No one seemed to want to argue that that may be a bad idea.

"Well, that's nice. At least he won't be so lonely anymore and picking fights with other creatures in the Forest," said Meggie, trying to be supportive.

"I better get started on things I need ter do on the grounds. I'll see yer lot tomorrow," said Hagrid as he walked down the stairs and towards the back of his cabin.

Everyone waved goodbye and started towards the castle again.

"Well that was a great idea! I think that took about a whole of twenty minutes!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, get off it," said Hermione.

They all decided to call it a day and head back to their respective common rooms. They all have grown tired of each other and were sure that others were beginning to come back to the castle. Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked toward the Gryffindor common room. Evelyn and Holly went to the Hufflepuff common room. KRis and Meggie walked to the Ravenclaw common room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Room of Requirement**

**Chapter Two**

"Ah…this week hasn't started off too bad," said Ron sleepily has he plopped into a comfy chair near the fire.

"Nope, but then again it's only Tuesday," said Harry with a heavy sigh. "I really wish that Professor Dumbledore hadn't cancelled quidditch even if it was a good idea. It seems like you can't do anything outside the castle. I'm tired of living my life in fear," Harry continued.

"I know mate, all we do is homework, go to class, eat, and sleep," Ron responded.

A silence fell between them and Harry interrupted it, "I want to help with the Order," Harry said precisely and half-demanding.

"You know they won't let you. What can we do that the witches and wizards in the Order can't do already?" asked Ron. "I mean think about it, the only practical training we've had was with Lupin or Mad-eye Moody," continued Ron.

"I know," moaned Harry. "But I am going to do my best in the N.E.W.T. for the Dark Arts. I'm glad Professor Dumbledore hired Professor Witlace this year. He's combined what Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody were doing but also what Professor Umbridge did last term. It's well-balanced," explained Harry.

Ron nodded in agreement. "I'm glad Professor Witlace is teaching. Has to be the best professor for that class we've had."

Professor Witlace is a former student of Hogwarts. He's slightly above average height, a spare few of gray hairs against medium brown hair, tanned face with a few wrinkles around the eyes. He looked to be a beach bum, and rumor had it that that's where Professor Dumbledore found him living in a cave. Professor Witlace refuses to tell any of the students whether or not this rumor is true. It's unbelievable that someone who looks so young can have such a good ability with Defense of the Dark Arts and a good technique to teach them. Many of the girls have begun to follow him around the corridors for many reasons; protection from the Dark Lord even though they are in school and, of course, his charm and reasonable good looks keep the girls in packs in front of his classroom.

One night after deciding that he really needed some extra tutoring with Professor Witlace for obvious reasons, Harry went to him after class one day.

"Excuse me Professor Witlace, may I ask you something?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry. What is on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if I might be able to get some extra help from you at night or something,"

"Oh, it would be my pleasure. I hope I'm not confusing you in class. I've been trying my best to fulfill everyone's expectations," Professor Witlace said.

"Oh no Professor, your teaching has been great!" exclaimed Harry trying to make up for how rude he must have sounded. "It's just that during a time like this, I'm really worried that something might happen. Especially since nothing has during the first part of term. I suppose I'm just really uneasy."

"Ah…as well you should. I know I would be if I've had to deal with the Dark Lord as many times as you have," confessed the professor. "But you are in luck Mr. Potter," Professor Witlace said eagerly. "I've been helping another student as well. So I can help the both of you and then you two can get together and practice on each other," said the professor with a laugh.

"That's great. That way I won't have to worry about Lord Voldemort killing me when a fellow student will do that for him," replied Harry sarcastically. They both laughed. "Well, do you think he would mind if I came in too?" asked Harry.

"Why I'm not sure if _she _would mind. But I'll be meeting with her tonight, so why don't you come back at a quarter after seven and we'll see what she says," Professor Witlace answered with a smile.

"Sounds great, I'll be here at a quarter after seven!" Harry said enthusiastically. "I can't wait!"

Harry spun around with so much excitement he almost forgot to open the door on the way out.

Harry was so anxious to know if the girl would agree that he had lost his appetite. He wanted to head up to the classroom early but Harry wanted her to make his decision before she saw who it was. Harry then began to worry that Professor Witlace would tell her who it was that before she answered and then say no. So without realizing it, it was already a quarter after! Harry raced up the stairs, down the corridor, and opened the door to see none other than Evelyn standing in the classroom next to the Professor.

"Evelyn! I didn't know that you it was you!" said Harry a bit louder than he wanted.

Evelyn smiled and then said jokingly, "Well, if the Professor had said who it was that wanted extra lessons I may have said no."

The three of them chuckled.

"Well, why don't we get started? We won't be able to have this session next week. So this will serve as a double session," Professor Witlace pointed out as he walked to a closet. "We will be using a boggart to perform many of these curses and counter-curses on," began the Professor seriously. "We all know what is out there and that it can be lethal. Remember that this matter is serious and we must conduct ourselves as so."

Both students became very serious, nodded, and rose their wands.

"With that, let's begin."


	3. Chapter Three

**Room of Requirement**

**Chapter Three**

The winter winds have begun to die down, the sun is taking longer to set, and the trees surrounding the lake are beginning to show bright green leaves. With N.E.W.T.s approaching quickly for sixth years, studying is all that is on their minds. Everyone wants to do well on these exams, even Harry and Ron who are normally content with barely passing marks. Their group of friends can scarcely be seen together since very few of them are studying for the same N.E.W.T.s, save Defense of the Dark Arts. The entire castle is taking Defense of the Dark Arts due to Lord Voldemort's revival and the fact that Professor Witlace is a marvelous professor.

Harry was fortunate to ask Professor Witlace for sessions when he did because, it seemed that every sixth year had begun asking him for them too. These Dark Arts sessions have since become longer, more intense, and now three times a week. Harry has felt, at times, that Professor Witlace is preparing him for something more than the N.E.W.T.s.

Harry has been amazed with the magic that Professor Witlace has taught him and Evelyn, and is shocked to know that he can now perform those curses and counter-curses reasonably well himself. But Evelyn always seems to be able to learn a curse quicker and perform it better than Harry, which has since made him work even harder.

One night while walking from Professor Witlace's room, Harry finally felt comfortable enough around Evelyn to ask her what has been on everyone's mind since she arrived at Hogwarts.

"Evelyn, why did you decide to come here instead of continuing at Durmstang?"

Evelyn sighed heavily.

"At last, I was wondering when someone was going to ask me that question. I came to Hogwarts because I thought it would be better for me here. Everyone in Durmstang was allowing their imaginations run wild with ideas about Lord Voldemort invading the school. I couldn't stand it any longer. KRis had told me about Hogwarts and the great Headmaster so I decided to give it a try. Especially since she attended Hogwarts," explained Evelyn.

"Wow. I thought Hogwarts was bad with its gossip. And I'm glad you call Lord Voldemort by his name," said Harry.

"Yeah, a lot of people are still touchy about his name. I try to avoid talking about him. I don't get people though, just because you don't say his name, doesn't make him exist any less," sighed Evelyn. "Well I'm off to the Hufflepuff common room. See you later," continued Evelyn.

"See you later," replied Harry as he began to walk up a staircase to Gryffindor tower.

As soon as he reached his bed, he flopped into it and fell asleep. But it seemed as quickly as Harry fell asleep, he was awakened with a start and his head was throbbing. Odd thing was he wasn't in his bed at Hogwarts. Was he dreaming? Was someone playing a trick on him? Harry could hear footsteps near the door across the room from him and he immediately hid in the shadows by a closet. It was Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, one of the most loyal Death Eaters to Lord Voldemort. Harry's mind quickly began to flood with things that he should do. Should he perform a curse? Run? Continue to hide?

"Were you lot able to get Evelyn Adams here yet!" yelled Lord Voldemort.

"Yes master, she's in the room upstairs next to your den," squeaked Pettigrew hoping to have pleased his master.

"Good. I must find out what she knows," said Voldemort with an evil grin.

Harry suddenly felt a rush as if he was falling. He jolted up and found himself in his own bed at Hogwarts. What had happened to him? What happened to Evelyn? Harry raced downstairs ignoring all the weird glances and questions and went to find KRis or Holly since they would probably know where Evelyn was. He was found Holly first.

"Holly! Where's Evelyn!" screamed Harry almost uncontrollably.

"Harry! Calm down! You look you just got hit by a truck. I don't know where Evelyn is. I know that she didn't go to bed last night. Or at least, I didn't hear her come in," said Holly confused.

Harry was off and running before Holly even finished. He forgot that he should just look at the Marauder's Map! Why was he wasting time asking Holly if she's seen Evelyn? He raced back to Gryffindor Tower and ransacked his trunk to find what he was looking for.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," called Harry as he touched the map with his wand.

He searched the map for Evelyn's name. Twice. Three times. Still no "Evelyn Adams." Where was she? Was his dream true? Was it a dream? Perhaps after months of not having Lord Voldemort's thoughts and actions enter his mind, they had begun once again. Harry's heart started to pound as he thought of what to do. He tore through the castle to Professor Dumbledore's office…


	4. Chapter Four

**Room of Requirement**

**Chapter Four**

Harry never realized how much he liked Evelyn until she was taken by Death Eaters. Professor Dumbledore still isn't sure how they were even able to get into the castle. Harry, of course, jumped at the chance to put the blame on Lucius Malfoy or Professor Snape or them both. Harry can't remember where they were. There aren't any details of the room that would show where it was located. All he can rely on for her safe return are Evelyn's skills as a witch and the Order of the Phoenix.

"Why didn't I notice anything wrong?" asked Harry of himself, tearing himself apart.

"Harry, you can't possibly blame yourself for this. If You-Know-Who wanted to get Evelyn he was going to get her no matter what anyone did. Maybe save Professor Dumbledore," sighed Hermione.

Both Ron and KRis nodded their heads in agreement.

"What did he say about this anyhow?" asked Ron.

"He believes me. But that's all he said and then he basically kicked me out of his office. And then Professor McGonagall was telling me not to worry. She seemed so antsy and like she was trying not to let anything slip to me. I wonder if there's something that only the professors know. I think we should take a trip to Hagrid's hut. Maybe he knows something about Evelyn too," hoped Harry.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and KRis headed down to Hagrid's hut. Meggie and Holly were off trying to get their mind off what may or may not have happened to Evelyn. Hermione knocked on the door and Hagrid answered with Fang barking his lungs out.

"Hey you all," said Hagrid half-heartedly. Everyone gave a slight smile as they walked into the modest hut.

Professor Dumbledore had told Hagrid what happened this morning, but had yet to announce it to the school.

"So I guess you've already heard," said Harry.

"Yeah, and it's a terrible thing too. You-Know-Who's was just getting jealous 'cause this school's got more protection than he could ever dream of," pointed out Hagrid as he nodded. Then he widened his eyes as if he wasn't supposed to say that.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Hermione.

"Everyone knows that Professor Dumbledore has always been here and that Lord Voldemort was only scared of him," said Harry, puzzled.

"Right, right," said Hagrid looking around like that was the only thing on his mind.

"What did you mean?" demanded Harry.

"Well, I suppose she was going to tell you eventually," said Hagrid as he gave in.

Hagrid continued, "While the Triwizard Tournament was here Karkaroff was saying that Durmstang would have won if his best student was able to compete like Harry here was somehow able to. And that best student was your Evelyn Adams."

Everyone could in a sharp breath and looked around at each other and exchanged dumbfounded looks.

"That's right. Last year, when you came out of that maze Harry and said that You-Know-Who had returned, Professor Dumbledore knew that he had to have Evelyn here. You've seen how well she does with curses and spells Harry. Why do you think she's been working with Professor Witlace all year? And why do you think Professor Witlace is here in the first place?" said Hagrid.

"Why?" all of them asked at the same time.

Hagrid sighed. He could they would already got it.

"Professor Dumbledore asked Evelyn to come here because he knew that he would be increasing busy with the Order. As you may have noticed he's been in the castle less and less during this term."

Everyone nodded and leaned in closer as Hagrid continued.

"Professor Witlace is an old friend of the Adams' Family. And he had been teaching Evelyn for some time now. Her family was one of the few that believed that You-Know-Who would return again. That's why she's so advanced compared with her peers. She's so advanced that Professor Dumbledore may have asked her to come to the Order if it had not been for her studies. She absolutely refused to give up going to school. And that's why she's going here," finished Hagrid.

Ron, Hermione, KRis, and Harry were utterly shocked to hear this. Especially Harry and KRis who were both especially close to Evelyn.

Harry sighed.

"No wonder Evelyn paused when I asked her why she was here. But I don't understand why she didn't just tell me the truth," said Harry as he sank down in his chair.

"Harry, there's a reason why she lied. She was under strict orders from Dumbledore not to tell a soul. Only the professors in this school knew why she had transferred schools," pointed out Hagrid.

"So why did you tell us?" asked KRis.

"Well, I figure that You-Know-Who has kidnapped her know. So it's bound for you guys to come to know sometime," said Hagrid.

"I wonder if she'll get out," said Hermione sadly.

"She'll get out. It's just a matter of when she will," said Harry with confidence.


	5. Chapter Five

**Room of Requirement**

**Chapter Five**

Evelyn was laying on the floor in a full-body bind contemplating how she was going to get herself out of this mess. All the curses and counter-curses that Professor Witlace had taught her were running through her head. Which one would she use? What was going to be her plan to escape?

"Don't bother trying to think of an escape plan," snorted Pettigrew with an unearned confidence as he saw Evelyn's face contorted with thought.

Evelyn couldn't answer.

"Get out!" shouted Lord Voldemort. "I've waited long enough to ask her what I have been wanting to," smiled Lord Voldemort.

"Yes master," as Pettigrew ran out of the room.

"Don't bother trying to run away Evelyn. I'll just come after you again. Or maybe I'll kill Mr. Potter first," sneered Lord Voldemort as he performed the counter-curse to unbind Evelyn.

Evelyn was able to move again and sat up and went across the room and put her back against the wall.

"What do you want with me?" asked Evelyn.

"I know that you have to be one of the youngest witches with the kind of power you have. I want you to side with me. You know that your power can become even greater with me helping you," explained Lord Voldemort with charisma.

"I don't belong with you Lord Voldemort. I don't stand for any values that you hold," answered Evelyn.

Evelyn was inching closer to a table at her left. Lord Voldemort didn't seem to notice it either. But that's where her wand was kept since it was taken away. In the blink of an eye, Evelyn had her wand, disarmed Lord Voldemort even though he wand wasn't in the ready, and flew him against the wall with such force the foundation of the house shook. She disapparated to the front door of the Honeydukes inside Hogsmeade and then ran all the way to Hogwarts. She ran to Professor Dumbledore's office since she wouldn't be able to find Harry since she had no clue where the Gryffindor common room was located. As Evelyn made her way into Dumbledore's office, he seemed to have known that she was coming.

"Don't worry. I've already summoned Harry to come here. He seems quite upset about you lying to him the other night," said Dumbledore looking over the top of his glasses.

Evelyn sat in the chair and put her head down, finally being able to rest. When Harry came into the room, Evelyn jumped up and kept apologizing repeatedly. And Harry repeatedly told her that it was okay and that he understood. Dumbledore finally ended short reunion.

"You two can finish that conversation later. We have a bigger issue at hand," stated Dumbledore with a stern face.

Both Harry and Evelyn nodded their heads.

"Professor, I'm not sure what's going to happen," Evelyn began, "it seemed so easy to get out of that house. I'm not sure what to make of it. And I'm sure you know Harry, you need to keep on your toes. Lord Voldemort said if I ran he was going to kill you. But then again, that's what he's always tried to do," Evelyn finished.

"Everyone needs to keep alert. I think I may end the term now and send everyone on home. Things are beginning to get too dangerous to keep the castle open," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"But I thought this school was so well-protected," said Harry.

"It is. But I believe in a time such as this, many parents would rather have their children at home than at school, no matter how many spells are protecting this school," said Dumbledore.

"Where would I go?" asked Harry.

"The Dursleys," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry and the Professor had this conversation last term and Harry understood then why he always had to return to the Dursleys every summer. But with Professor Witlace tutoring him and him and Evelyn closer he thought that might change.

"Their home is still the safest place for you," Dumbledore began, "and there's no reason to believe otherwise."

The next morning Professor Dumbledore announced to the school that the term would end early due to unforeseen events happening outside of the castle. Everyone understood what he meant and remained silent. Professor Dumbledore said that the students had three days to pack all their belongings and say their goodbyes. And that he hoped that it would be safe enough on September first of next year to reopen Hogwarts. He wished everyone well and dismissed them. Everyone would be returning home, except for the professors in the Order and Evelyn who would be a new member. All in Hogwarts hopes that this nightmare soon comes to an end.


End file.
